Doom of the Ring
by BlackPhantom247
Summary: Sorry for any trouble, but here is Doom of the Ring, the redux of Bane of Sauron. Summary: The Mars incursion was defeated. But in a sudden turn of events, Dr. Hayden has betrayed the DoomSlayer and exiled him to a world in need of him once more.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello my loyal readers. I know that I have done a lot on Bane of Sauron, but two reviews brought up a very good point: a lack of canon deviance. So here is a final rewrite in order to fix that. I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Thx to my Beta (this story finally has one) Dark Fayt.**_

_**I realize that this is shorter than what I usually write, but I figured that this would be a good stopping point.**_

_**Read and Review.**_

_**Doom belongs to Bethesda and LotR belongs to Tolkien.**_

Upon defeating the Spider Mastermind, the Doomslayer suddenly found himself pulled through the tether once more. The dim yellow lights slightly illuminating the walkways showed a familiar location. Although the thick smoke obscuring his vision and the lack of primary lighting was due to VEGA being shut down, he recognized the architecture of the UAC Mars facility. And his assumption was proven right as he recognized the robotic self-righteous bastard he was stuck working with since he woke up, Dr. Samuel hayden, who emerged from the smoke as he began speaking. "You've won, it's over. You've stopped the invasion and closed the portal. But it has come at a price. Argent, VEGA, this entire operation."

The Doomslayer sighed in irritation at the obviously prepared speech, understanding that the idiot doctor still didn't realized the scope of the danger. "**You say that like it's a terrible thing.**"

This caught the doctor off guard for a brief moment before he responded. "Maybe for you, it is not. But it is a terrible thing for the rest of us. You see, Argent energy was humanity's only solution to an otherwise unsolvable crisis. And when you destroyed the means to produce it, you forced us back to square one."

The Doomslayer gave him a neutral look before replying. "**A small price to pay for salvation.**"

This caused Hayden to briefly tense up in what Doom assumed to be frustration before speaking. "It is pointless to continue debating this, for I do not expect you to understand my actions. Just know that I am not the villian of this story. I do what I do because there is no choice."

"**Like hell there isn't.**"

If the doctor was offended by the statement, he did not show it. Instead, he snatched the Crucible from the Doomslayer, and held it with one hand, regarding it as the solution to all of his problems. And knowing the doctor, he probably thought it was. "But with this, I can continue my work."

Before Doom could protest that course of action, and automated voice caught him off guard with what it said. "Rerouting tether coordinates complete."

"**What the hell did you just do?**"

The doctor looked up at the source of the statement before returning his gaze to the Doomslayer. "It would seem that our time is up. I'm not going to kill you, but I can't have you stand in my way."

With that, Hayden turned around and disappeared into the smoke, but not before glancing at Doom and concluding the discussion. "Until we see each other again."

At that moment, the Doomslayer suddenly felt a pulling sensation, right before his vision went white for a brief moment. The scenery that he saw afterwards was quite peaceful to say the least.

A green forest formed a vast ceiling, penetrated only by rays of gold sunlight. Massive brown tree trunks flanked him on both sides for as far as the eye could see. And most prevalent was the wide dirt road that he found himself on.

Overall, the view was beautiful.

But that mattered little to him, for his only concerns were getting back to Mars to stop Hayden from making the biggest fuck-up in history, then getting back to Hell and kick demon ass. He was quickly brought out of his thoughts by a rustling bush, prompting him to whip out the assault rifle out of instinct. But moments later, his reaction was unnecessary, as out from the bush came a small white rabbit.

Memories of Daisy quickly flowed through his mind, causing him no small amount of grief. He missed that rabbit dearly, but maybe he could start over. It was about damn time he let her rest. So with that, he slowly crouched down and extended his right hand, all the while the creature was slowly making its way to him, one hop at a time, curious about this new being. Although every fiber of its being screamed for it to run, the Doomslayer's demeanor peaked it's curiosity,. So when he outstretched his hand once more, it sniffed his hand out of curiosity before its ears perked up as it jumped into his hand.

This briefly caught him by surprise, but hi did not mind all that much as he used his free hand to scratch behind the rabbit's ears, which it enjoyed if the way its hind leg shook was any indication. After getting a closer look, Doom began speaking. "**Well, you're certainly a cute girl. I think I'll call you Lily.**"

The newly named 'Lily' enjoyed the treatment for a while before suddenly perking her head up, picking up a sound that Doom recognized as an adult voice from up on the ridge to his left. "He's clearly overreacting."

Upon hearing this, the Doomslayer moved into cover behind a nearby bush, careful to ensure that he didn't spook any of the locals. But to his surprise, the source of the disturbance was much smaller in stature than he expected. Four individuals of almost childlike stature tumbled down the steep, rocky ridge, all of them landing in an undignified heap at its base. As they managed to untangle themselves Doom was able to get a good look at their surprisingly mature faces.

The first of them, a brunette with a young face wearing a green cape over a brownish-red shirt, jacket and pants, appeared to be zoning out, his young, slightly feminine features forming a blank stare. Even his apparently optimistic companion, a brown-haired fella with a red cape over an outfit of a green jacket, white shirt, and black pants, didn't snap him out of it. In fact, he didn't even notice as he spoke. "Don't worry, we've had much worse landings." Though the comment was not directed at him, Doom couldn't help but relate. After all, a little tumble is nothing compared to a thousand ton stone temple toppling on you.

Shelving that thought, he brought his attention to the third one sitting on top of brown hair. A dirty-blonde with a gray cape, green jacket, yellow shirt, and brown pants, was groaning in pain as he pulled something out from under him. "I think I broke something."

That something turned out to be a carrot.

The fourth of the group, a more full faced dirty-blonde with a greenish-gray cape and a full set of gray clothes, was brushing various leaves and whatnot off of him, looking rather annoyed as he spoke to the third one. "Would you mind explaining to me why you dragged us down here?"

His companion was quick to respond, his pained expression replaced with a relaxed one. "Not to worry. This is merely a shortcut."

"Shortcut to what?"

The brown-haired one answered that question with an excited gleam in his eyes. "Mushrooms!"

With that, he shot up onto his feet and dashed towards a small group of said food at the base of a nearby tree, the two blondes following close behind. As the three eagerly picked the edible loot, Doom managed to pick up their names, not bothering with the rest as he kept close attention to the one he now knew as Frodo.

He began to slowly walk into the road, and though Doom could not see his face, Doom could feel the tension and fear, and his Praetor Suit's systems revealed the source of such apprehension.

A demonic entity was near.

Though if Frodo knew what it was, he did not give any indication, only taking cover underneath a large set of tree roots while beseeching the others to do the same. "Get off the road! Quick!"

While taken aback by his sudden outburst, the others quickly followed him into cover, just in time to avoid less than pleasant company. Sitting on top of a jet-black horse with red eyes and tattered saddle, was a humanoid rider that could be best described as a grim reaper, with black, tattered robes, lack of a visible face, and dark aura. Add a scythe and he'd fit the bill.

But aside from that, it possessed a unique aura that Doom found to be familiar, but could not figure out how. Oh well, it was a demonic entity, and that was all he needed. But before he moved to engage, he turned his head towards Lily, the white rabbit sitting calmly on his shoulder. "**What do you think we should do?**"

Her response was to stand up on her hind legs and repeatedly place her right-front paw into her left-front paw. While Doom found this to be quite adorable, he fully agreed with her suggestion. "**Fuck him up, huh? Good idea.**"

The Doomslayer then came out from behind the bush and proceeded to come within ten meters of the rider. This caused the rider/wraith to turn its head towards him as its horse started to get nervous. What followed was a brief standoff that was broken by the Doomslayer.

"**Boo.**"

This caused the horse to bolt in terror, taking a startled rider with it. Doom, meanwhile, gave a small chuckle as he pulled out his shotgun and prepare to give chase. "**Hold on girl, this is going to be rough.**"

With that, he broke into a dead sprint, the rabbit finding refuge in a small box beside his warp pack which he'd been meaning to find a use for. And while he'd be willing to just catch up to the wraith and kill it...on second though, he'll kill it. He'd find the rest afterwards.

Meanwhile, the fires of Mt. Doom **(*insert chainsaw noises* Get out of here, Doomslayer!)** spouted a continuous cloud of soot that blocked the skies of Mordor. And the denizens of this ashen wasteland remained oblivious to the current dealings of its overlord. For as the Eye of Sauron continued gazing upon the lands of middle Earth, he suddenly felt one of his servants life forces go out.

A Ringwraith had fallen, and that discovery filled him with dread, for there was only one explanation for what he just felt...

_HE_ had returned.

_**Remember, if you have questions, feel free to review or PM.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Clare Prime of Ultra: I'm glad that you liked it, and I hope that you like this as well. The previous version just felt too much like a rehash of canon._**

**_Guest: Why thank you._**

**_Adanias: You'll find out just how extensive that encounter is next chapter._**

**_Beta is DarkFyat._**

**_I do not own Doom or Lord of the Rings._**

The situation was not good for Sauron.

His war against Middle-Earth was far from complete, but now the one man who had the potential to ruin all of his plans – He Who Conquered the Armies of Hell, He Who Defeated the Titan, He who had already sabotaged his previous efforts – The Doomslayer, was on Middle-Earth once more.

Which was why he was now here in Hell, or at least his astral projection was. For without the Ring, he could not possess a physical form.

Such was the price for the power he received.

But his frustration showed as his astral form stormed across the blood-soaked landscape of Hell.

Blood-red skies illuminated the rocky, skull-studded outcroppings that overlooked vast plains of bare rock littered with corpses and skeletal remains. At the top of the ridge which was Sauron's destination, stood a massive citadel of hardened obsidian littered with menacing spikes and surrounded by an imposing fence of jagged bone.

As Sauron approached the structure, two Hell Guards moved to obstruct his path, growling in a threatening manner, prompting the warlord to speak in annoyance. "I am here to speak to your master."

The Hell Guards did not respond to this statement, only standing there with their spears pointed at him until a deep, resonating voice echoed through the air. "**_Grant him entrance._**"

The Demons did as instructed, taking positions on opposite sides of the gate that Sauron now passed through. The interior of the citadel did not interest the Dark Lord, not even the various lost and tortured souls that scurried by amused him. His one destination lay in a spacious but dark room, illuminated only by a ring of fire lining the edge. As Sauron now stood in the center of the room, the glow of the fire illuminating the stone columns and demonic sculptures, the room reverberated with the same deep voice that commanded the Hell Guards from before. "**_Why are you here?_**"

"You know why I am here Lucifer. I am in need of your armies."

Silence Permeated the air for a few brief moments before Lucifer spoke once more. _"**I see, there is only one reason that you would come here with such a request.**"_

"Indeed, the Doomslayer is on Middle-Earth."

_"**Well, that would certainly warrant such extreme measures.**"_

Growing frustrated with this conversation Sauron gave a reply. "Obviously it does, now, will I be able to use your armies or not?"

At that moment, a massive demonic claw came out of nowhere and grabbed the Dark Lord by his throat. Then, as he was hoisted into the air, Sauron struggled for breath as he stared into the crimson red eyes and snarling visage of the Lord of Hell. _"**Such hubris, you speak to me as if you're my equal.**"_

The lord of Hell then threw him onto the ground before stepping out of the shadows. Despite his back being hunched over at an uncomfortable angle, Lucifer still stood at an imposing 15ft. Blood-red scales covered his torso as his legs then took the appearence of a goats. Two massive curved horns crowned his head while a set of leathery wings sprung out from his back. The Lord of Hell then stomped over to Sauron's fallen form and pressed a hoof into the Dark Lords torso, causing him to groan in pain. _"**Need I remind you that you are the one seeking my help once again?**"_

"No my lord! I apologize for offending you! Please have mercy!"

Satisfied that the cur had learned his place, Lucifer removed his foot and turned from him. _"**Nevertheless, your request is granted. But there is one thing you must do beforehand.**"_

"Anything my lord, just name it."

_"**Make your way to the valley of the damned, restore the Icon of Sin. It will enable you to bring Demons into your world, if you are willing to pay the price.**"_

As Sauron withdrew to complete this task, Lucifer merely went back into the shadows, glad to be rid of that annoyance.

XXXXX

The forest upon nightfall remained the same as before, the air was filled with the noises of nocturnal creatures and the moonlight shone through the trees. The only unnatural occurance tonight was the piercing cries of a lone Nazgul that raced down a lone dirt path atop its corrupted steed. Its haste was born of sheer terror, for its pursuer was an enemy of unprecedented power, one that its master hoped would never show itself on Middle-Earth again, one that was quickly catching up! Its thought process was interrupted when a loud boom echoed through the area, and its steed had its legs torn from under it. Then with a cry of pain, the steed fell to the ground, throwing its rider off in an undignified fashion. But before it could tumble to the ground, a massive gauntlet grabbed it by the nape of the neck while another grabbed its shoulder.

Before the rider could process what was happening, the Doomslayer ripped its spine out with the head still attached, disposing of it soon afterwards. Moments later, as the Doomslayer casually strolled away from his most recent display of carnage, Lily popped out from her travel case and leapt onto the road past the corpse, piquing Doom's curiosity. "**You see something, girl?**"

As if in response to his question, the rabbit halted and turned her head, jerking it in the road's direction as if wishing for the Doomslayer to follow her. At that moment, Lily then bolted down the road, Doom following close behind until they arrived at an insignificant river dock overlooking a small and steady river. It was here that Lily halted and then rapidly stomped her right foot onto the ground, indicating that her discovery was in this location.

But before Doom could inquire about it, His HUD was overtaken by another memory vision similar to the ones he had back at the Mars UAC facility. Four figures of blue, three riders and a child-like figure he recognized as one of the four he saw before, were running/riding down the road towards the dock. The three riders were in hot pursuit of the kid as he desperately tried to reach the dock where his three companions were waiting aboard a river boat. He managed to jump on just in time to avoid being caught in the riders grasp. As the quartet began to float away and the trio of riders began screeching in frustration, the memory faded away, leaving the Doomslayer to contemplate on what he witnessed. "**Those riders must be after the ring that kid possessed.**"

He then turned his attention towards Lily, who was now perched on his shoulder. "**I guess this means we need to get to them first, huh girl?**"

Her answer was an affectionate nip at his helmet, causing him to chuckle in amusement. "**I knew you'd agree.**"

As the rabbit then went back into the travel case, Doom then noticed a massive fire in the distance. Considering it was in the direction he saw the four travel down, combined with the fire's sudden appearance, the Doomslayer deemed it worth investigating.

XXXXX

Frodo was terrified.

One moment, he and the others were sleeping peacefully in their beds. Next, the entire village of Brandywine was up in flames. What few villagers that were still normal fled in terror while their kin were transformed into hideous monstrosities that moved with a major limp but were otherwise superior in every way, and were devouring any unfortunate victim they came across, then piling the corpses in the center of town. This mass of dead seemed to bring forth even more terrifying adversaries, namely a humanoid/impish creature that possessed extreme speed and agility and another creature with strange armor that allowed it to fly. One of the fliers let loose with a barrage of large, slow moving arrows that caused a large burst of fire and air that threw the Hobbit to the ground. But moments later, Sam managed to pull him back on his feet, bringing him out of the chaos with urgency. "Come on, Mr. Frodo! We have to get out of here!"

The duo did not make it far before three of the slower creatures ambushed them, prompting Sam to bring out his frying pan and swing at them in a desperate attempt to protect Frodo. "Back, you devils!"

His efforts proved futile as the lead creature simply caught the improvised weapon in its jaws and bit half of it off.

Now defenseless, the two Hobbits moved to flee, eventually running into Merry, Pippin, and Aragorn at the edge of the village. The ranger was in the middle of killing one of the agile Imp creatures before turning towards the two Hobbits. "Thank goodness you two are alright. But it is no longer safe here. We must make for Rivendell with all haste."

The four Hobbits were all to happy to oblige, desperate to flee the carnage that lay behind them. The group failed to notice a strangely armored man charge into the fray.

XXXXX

The Doomslayer arrived to a familiar sight, a demonic incursion with lots of heads to bash. He didn't know how, but Hell managed to turn the populace of this village into a swarm of Possessed that in turn, used other civilians and various bodies to make a corpse nest which only brought Imps and Revenants at the moment. Bringing out his shotgun, he decided to do what he does best: Rip and Tear, until it is done.

He started with a lone Possessed that tried to flank him, ripping off its head and throwing it at an Imp. As the demon fell to the ground, Doom stomped on its head before unloading his shotgun into a horde of Imps and Possessed that he charged through. Once in the town, he disposed of a trio of Revenants using the assault rifle, the mini rockets tearing through their armor and forcing their jet packs to implode.

It was at that moment that he discovered the corpse nest that was bringing in demonic reinforcements. After bisecting an Imp with his chainsaw, he brought out his rocket launcher and unleashed a triple salvo, the UAC explosives tearing apart the nest with laughable ease. But unfortunately, a Baron of Hell managed to take to the field. The Baron swung its massive limb at the Doomslayer, only for him to knock it aside. He then brought out the super shotgun and fired at a duo of Imps, their upper halves turning into red mist.

Then as he replaced the spent shells, he kicked himself backwards to put distance between him and the demonic horde bearing down on him. Seeing the demons group together as they did, the Doomslayer took the opportunity to whip out the chaingun, setting it up as a mobile turret. Then as the first of the demons closed the distance, the three barrels finally warmed up and unleashed their payload. Hundreds of small caliber bullets tore through the lesser demons in a terrific display of brutality along with causing untold amounts of property damage. When the ammo ran dry, the only demon still standing was the Baron of Hell.

The Doomslayer brought out the super shotgun once more and charged at it, dodging another swing from its claws before firing at its face at point-blank range. The Baron then roared in pain as it grasped the now missing part of its face, leaving it vulnerable for Doom to finish it off. But instead of just blasting its head off, Doom went for a glory kill. He lept onto the demons shoulders and proceeded to tear off one of its horns, using the appendage to bash its head into paste.

Satisfied with another horde wiped out, he made to resume his previous mission of finding the four Hobbits. But first, he had some bodies to dispose of. He couldn't let the enemy make use of them after all.

**_I apologize for the skirmish being so short, but considering the small amount of low level enemies, they wouldn't last long._**

**_Don't forget to read and review._**

**_I don't own Doom or LotR._**


	3. Christmas Special

_****Here's a quick Christmas Special for you all. Hope you like it. Merry Christmas everyone.****_

_****_**The mall was bustling with holiday cheer. People were completing their Christmas shopping, and the in-store Santa Claus had finished receiving another child's Christmas wish. "Ho ho ho, and Merry Chistmas to you-"**

** His sentence was cut short when he saw who was up next. The familiar, imposing green armor of the Doomslayer normally would've terrified him. But now, the store Santa merely brought out and industrial grade steel chair for him to sit in while mutter about being to old for this shit. "Alright Doomslayer, what do you want for Christmas?"**

** The Doomslayer handed him a note in response to which he grabbed it, thinking it was for shotgun shells, but was surprised to find something else. "A new rabbit? Did not see that coming. Any preferences?"**

** A shake of the head was Doom's response. With this, the Santa zoomed off without warning, returning moments later with a fluffy white rabbit. After moments of silence, Doom scooped it in his hands and cuddled it. Then he turned his head towards the Santa, who sighed in annoyance before handing him a case of 12-gauge shotgun shells, completing the Slayer's Christmas.**

** Not it was off to kill demons again.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone, I have arrived with a new chapter of Doom of the Ring. The quarantine due to the coronavirus has given me a lot of free time recently, hence the new chap being quicker than before. I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**As always, I own nothing.**_

_**Don't forget to review, pls.**_

_**Shoutout to my Beta Darkfyat**_

_**Erebs: Well I am glad you liked it. And I hope you continue to enjoy this.**_

The rain poured hard as night fell upon the small forest on the southern border in the Kingdom of Rohan. The small stream that divided the forest in two ran red and black with the blood of the fallen that littered the ground. The corpses of fallen Rohirrim and their faithful steeds mixed with the dead orcs of Isengard and lesser demons of Hell.

And among the carnage, a pile of dead orcs and Imps began to stir, until the bodies shifted around to reveal a young Rohirrim man with shoulder length raven hair. The young man of light complexion and bearing ornate armor conveying his royal status hesitantly stood up from his previous position. As the prince then gazed around the soaked and corpse-stren clearing, he remained dazed, unsure of what to even think.

That is, until an onslaught of memories assailed him.

His company...ambushed by orcs of Isengard. The vicious fighting. The nightmarish creatures that soon joined.

Orcs were predictable creatures, but these new beasts fought with a brutality and speed that he and his men were woefully unprepared for.

As the cries of agony his men gave out echoed through his mind once more, an overwhelming rage began to overtake him. He felt rage at himself, for failing those who trusted him to lead them. But mostly he hated Isengard and its wizard Saruman, whose legions brought all this pain and suffering to his homeland.

In a fit of rage, he backhanded a nearby orc corpse, sending it into a nearby tree, where the impact shattered its trunk and sent it crashing down behind him. This, however, went unnoticed by Prince Theodred, as his attention was fixed on the far ridge, where to his relief, another company of Rohirrim, led by his cousin Eomer rode towards him. And as they rode closer, a mixture of relief and confusion was etched on Eomer's face as he spoke. "Theodred, it is good to know that you still live."

With that, Eomer dismounted from his horse and moved to embrace his cousin, who gladly returned the greeting. "The feeling is mutual, dear cousin."

After a few moments passed, Eomer then broke the embrace and gazed around the area, horror and confusion on his face as he spoke. "What manner of creature would cause such devastation?"

Theodred's answer was to merely overturn the lifeless body of a scraggly creature of blood-red complexion. It possessed a bone-like physical structure and a hard exterior that seemed to serve as some sort of natural armor. Its scrawny limbs gave way to razor claws that were still caked in the blood of fallen Rohirrim. It's facial features consisted of sunken cheeks that led to a set of small and elongated jaws filled with razor teeth sharp as swords. A set of dull, feral, yellow eyes filled its sockets and despite being lifeless, they filled Eomer with a sense of dread as the prince spoke. "The orcs were of little consequence, but these creatures, along with others, proved too much for us. I too had been downed by them until mere moments ago. I admit, I thought to have perished at their claws, though I certainly do not question my good fortune."

It was at this moment that a nearby Rohirrim spat on an orc corpse before speaking with fury. "Mordor will pay for this!"

At this statement, Eomer used his foot to turn another dead orc onto its back, revealing the iconic white hand of Saruman painted on its crude helmet. "These orcs are not from Mordor."

This revelation gave the men of Rohan a feeling of unbridled fury and dread at the same time, until another Rohirrim of older age cried out as he gazed into the eastern forest. "More of those creatures are coming towards us!"

True to his word, around a dozen of the scrawny creatures dashed through the trees. They were supported by five larger brutes, easily bigger than a full-grown man, and possessing a white-armored exoskeleton. Their facial structures were similar to that of their smaller comrades, and each of them had one arm grotesquely morphed around some kind of strange tube.

Without warning, the tubes began unleashing bright orbs of cerulean light that sailed across the clearing and into a trio of Rohirrim and their horses. The horses cried out in pain as their flesh burned and sizzled, causing them to fall over and throw off their riders, whose armor melted into their flesh and killing them. In those few seconds, the rest of the horses began to panic, while their riders scrambled to bring their weapons to bear. A handful of Rohirrim managed to ready their bows and loosed a small volley of arrows, though only one of the smaller creatures fell due to a lucky shot to its eye socket. Unfortunately, for the Rohirrim, the distance was closed shortly afterwards.

With a sudden clash, man and monster met.

Swords and axes found their way into hardened and corrupted flesh, and riders were thrown from their mounts, their bodies torn open in great displays of brutality. Eomer, having drawn a shield and axe in time, expertly dispatched two of the creatures with shield bases and chops to their necks.

Theodred, on the other hand, cut down two more of the creatures before charging at their larger counterparts with newfound strength in his body. Along the way, he picked up a fallen axe in his left hand and threw it at one of the brutes, the weapon lodging itself into the beast's skull. A few moments later, he closed the distance, effortlessly dodging further orbs of light until he plunged his sword into the throat of another brute. He then retrieved the axe from the skull it was embedded in before swinging it at the neck of a third, using the body of the second to shield himself from the survivors' attacks. He then tossed the body to the side and charged, caving the skull of one with a left hook and beheading the other with his sword. With the large brutes dealt with, he threw the axe into a smaller creature that was attempting to pounce at a distracted Eomer.

With the last of them felled, the battle ended as quickly as it began, but the damage was already done.

The company of Rohirrim had been reduced to half of its original strength with a third of them being bodily wounded. The cries of the wounded men and horses mixed with the patter of the rain. Their blood leaked into the mud as the prince made his way back. "Get the wounded on horses and return to Edoras with all haste. Warn them of what's coming. Leave the dead."

Having given the necessary orders, he then turned to Eomer with a calm yet tired look. "And can you let Father know that I'm alright?'

Eomer was taken aback by this request and immediately voiced his protests. "Theodred, you are not going out there alone."

"I must go Eomer. I must avenge those that have fallen here."

"You are not the only one that wishes to do so. Besides, look at you! Your armor's beaten and torn and you're wounded as well. You are in no condition to fight! Rohan does not need its prince dying in a fruitless quest for vengeance and your death will do these men no good."

Realizing that he had a point, Theodred let off a tired sigh. "You may be right Eomer. Let us depart then."

With that, the two men aided the surviving Rohirrim in placing the wounded onto the horses before mounting their own.

Then, with preparations complete, the men of Rohan began the journey to Edoras, not a single one of them aware of the events that would soon befall Middle Earth.

XXXXX

The night was calm...peaceful within the grasslands and forests of the eastern corner in the Shire, undisturbed save for a light fog on the ground. The Doomslayer casually strolled through, keeping an eye out for any more of the black-hooded riders and any demons that might cross his path.

He was surprised with the lack of greater demons currently in this world, but he was not going to question his good fortune. This development merely entailed that he had greater chances of finding the source of this incursion and destroying it. His train of thought was suddenly interrupted when he felt a strange feeling overtake him, as if a being of rage, both strange and familiar, was 'born,' much like he was. "Interesting."

The snap of a twig drew Doom's attention towards a cluster of bushes to his right, realizing then and there that the man following him was not as stealthy as he might think. True, any normal man would remain completely unaware of his presence, but the Doomslayer was no normal man and he decided to end this farce. "Alright, this has gone on long enough. Come on out from behind the bushes."

Complying with his demand, a man who appeared to be only just past his prime but no less physically capable rose from the bushes.

He was clad in a black coat draped over a medieval outfit of a tunic, pants, leather boots and a belt of black. He was armed with a broadsword and a dagger strapped to his belt, along with a longbow and a quiver of arrows flung across his back. A look of confusion adorned his face as he spoke. "How did you know I was there?"

"Let's just say I'm not like the other fools you may have snuck up on in the past. I knew you were following me the whole time."

"Apologies, though I would ask if you were going to kill me now, if you wanted me dead, you would've done so by now."

"**That depends on if you're with the Rider's I'm currently hunting. Covered in Black robes, demonic mounts, give off unholy screeches.**"

At that moment the air was pierced with a sickening screech that drew the duo's attention to the lone set of ruins that they could see. "**Like That.**"

Whether the man heard or not, he gave no indication as he cried out in alarm. "The Nazgul, they're heading for Whethertop!"

Not needing to hear anymore, The Slayer broke into a dead sprint towards the ruin now known as Whethertop.

In the few seconds it took him to cover the distance, he ruminated on the name now given to the black-hooded riders. Nazgul? Why the hell is that name so damn familiar?

It seemed that he would have to wait for his answer for at the base of the ruin he arrived at, five of the Nazgul were practically flying up some stairs that he assumed led to the top. Deciding to take a less than conventional route, the Doomslayer took a running start, and with the help of the boosters built into his suit, jumped straight to the top ledge where he hoisted himself up. Ignoring the four stunned Hobbits in the center of the area, Doom turned his attention towards the edge where equally stunned Nazgul were climbing over. "Found you, assholes."

With that, the Doomslayer brought out his super shotgun and fired into one, sending the wraith flying off the ledge. Two more moved to attack him with their blades, but their efforts proved futile as they simply bounced off his armor. For their efforts, Doomslayer gut-punched one into a pillar and crotch-kicked the other before setting it alight with the plasma pistol. The fourth wraith attempted a back-stab, only for its blade to hit metal and for the Doomslayer's full attention to be brought onto it. And it was at that moment the Nazgul knew, it fucked up.

Without hesitation, the Doomslayer backhanded the wraith off the ledge, then turned his attention towards the last wraith. But unlike its kin, it decided to cut its losses and flee, screeching in a manner that sound suspiciously like 'Fuck this SHIT!'

With the immediate threat dealt with, Doom turned his attention towards the four Hobbits, whose looks ranged from curious to fearful. "You boys alright?"

Instead of responding, the four Hobbits pointed their swords at him and stepped away from him, visibly fearful of his presence, for in their eyes, he may be far worse than the wraiths that were there before. He moved to assure them that he was no threat, but at that moment, Doom noticed the small golden ring hanging from Frodo's neck. He began to hear faint yet harsh whispering in a language unknown to him. That is, until a series of flashbacks began to play across his eyes.

A dark mountain set on ashen plains, constantly spewing volcanic ash into the sky. A great clash of armies, one clean, ordered, and pure, the other crude and corrupted, upon these plains. And a massive being, clad in armor of the darkest shadow, and forged of pure malice whose name he now remembered. "Sauron."

It was then that Doom realized that he had closed the distance and was now kneeling in front of Frodo, but this sudden action provoked Sam into swinging his sword at him, prompting Doom to catch it with two of his fingers and snapping it in half before he realized what he did. **"Apologies, reflexes.**" He then turned his head back towards the Ring hanging from Frodo's neck. "So the bastard still lives. Where did you find this ring?"

After some hesitance, Frodo responded with suspicion in his voice. "How do I know you're not one of the enemy?"

At that moment, Lily decided to hop out of the travel case and onto the Doomslayer's left shoulder, quickly diffusing the tension as Pippen reached out to scratch her ears. "Haha, she's a cute one, isn't she?"

Loving the feeling of having her ears scratched, she nuzzled her face into the Hobbit's hand as the others grew relaxed and slightly amused at this display, prompting the Doomslayer to speak once more. "**Does that answer your question?**"

"I suppose so, I apologize for my suspicions."

"**Don't, I would've reacted the same way. So where are you heading to?**"

"We are taking the Ring to the Elven city of Rivendell, where we are told Lord Elrond will handle it from there?"

This was a sufficient answer for the Doomslayer as he stood back up and spoke. "Then I'll help escort you there. There's a fuck ton of hostiles that'd love to get their hands on that thing."

He then turned towards Strider, who now stood behind him, and spoke with an annoyed tone in his voice. "And what the hell took you so long?"

_**And there you have it, I have dropped hints as to how Doomslayer is familiar with this world and how Sauron knows him, though I daresay they're rather obvious.**_

_**As for the Rohirrim vs. Demons skirmish, all I can say is I hope I did it justice and i'm still using the 'Theodred gets Slayer powers' idea.**_

_**As always, leave a review and I own nothing.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everyone, I hope everyone is doing well in these crazy times. But the good news is, I have returned with a new chapter.**

**I own nothing within either franchise.**

**Guest 1&2: Your request is granted.**

**Evinco: I was planning on the Doomslayer just being their during the last alliance, but you have given me some ideas.**

Here in this quiet corner of Middle Earth, a feeling of peace could be felt all around. The birds sang their songs as they rested in their perches, the nearby waterfalls flowed ever peacefully nearby, and the trees blossomed all around. The Elven city of Imladris, or more commonly known as Rivindell, was truly a sanctuary free from Sauron's corrupting touch, for all except the Doomslayer. His mind was currently plagued by the events of the previous night. Since he had arrived he knew this world was familiar to him in one way or another, but the reason behind it was not something he liked. The Dark Lord Sauron, the same self-righteous bastard he fought here multiple times over the millennia, was still alive. This discovery filled him with rage at the realization that he had failed to finish the job. But on the bright side, it seems that the bastard Hayden's betrayal gave him the chance to finish what he started. The recent demon incursion could not be ignored, but despite that, they would be crushed like all others, he would rip and tear, until it is done. As he contemplated these past events since helping the four Hobbits bring the Ring here. Speaking of which, he had to admit that he developed a modicum of respect for them, for while they were still understandably intimidated, they did not shrink in his presence like the few UAC employees he encountered. Two of them, which he recognized as Frodo and Sam, were down in the lower courtyard which the balcony he was on overlooked, playing with Lily. The white-furred rabbit had proven instrumental in breaking the Ice, shortly after dealing with the Nazgul. His train of thought was interrupted as the familiar face of Lord Elrond graced his field of vision. The lord of Rivendell, with long, raven hair, framing his youthful face, and red and white flowing robes joined him on the balcony and directed his gaze at the hobbits as he spoke. "The young hobbit has endured much on his journey here."

It was at that moment that a third individual joined them wearing grey robes and taking on the physical appearance of an old yet wise man with a long white beard and hair. The wizard known as Gandalf the Grey then offered his input. "Even now, I regret having put this burden on Frodo. It is one he should never have had to bear."

The Doomslayer placed his left hand on the wizard's shoulder before inquiring. "If I might ask, how exactly did Frodo come across the Ring in the first place?"

A tired sigh escaped the wizards mouth before he gave his answer. "The Ring remained under Isildur's possession after Sauron's defeat, him having fallen to its influence."

The Doomslayer was glad to know that the son of a bitch Sauron was defeated, but was deeply disappointed in Isildur, the boy had so much potential to. But such was irrelevant now as those events were long past. His train of thought was then interrupted as Gandalf continued speaking. "But he did not possess the Ring for long, he perished in an Orc ambush where the Ring was then lost for centuries, until it was picked up by the creature Gollum."

Gollum, that sounded like a bad throat condition, but the Doomslayer decided not to interrupt as Gandalf continued speaking. "And it was mere decades ago when the Ring came into the possession of Frodo's uncle Bilbo Baggin's and only a week ago since Frodo had taken possession of it."

The Doomslayer quickly gave a reply as he made his way back into the library the balcony connected to, Gandalf and Elrond following close behind. "Although I did not ask for the added exposition, it is a shame that Isildur fell to the bastard's corruption. The boy had so much potential to."

Elrond had a solemn look on his face as he responded to that statement. "I bear some of the blame for this, instead of taking the Ring to Mount Doom myself, I accompanied Isildur there and implored him to destroy it. I failed to realize how easily men can fall to its influence."

"The actions of one do not define the species, for I have seen great resolve in humanity. Regardless, these events are long past, what matters now is why is that Ring not being taken to Mordor already?"

Rather than answer him outright, the master of Rivendell bagan to walk, bidding the Doomslayer and Gandalf to follow. No words were exchanged throughout their trek through the house until they reached a balcony overlooking the front gate which led into the forest that surrounded the city. Upon arriving, Elrond answered the question. "Under normal circumstances, I would agree with your statement. The Ring certainly cannot stay here, Sauron's forces are massing in the east, his eye is fixed on Rivendell."

The Doomslayer quickly and subtly turned his attention towards where he knew Sauron was looking and flipped him the bird as Elrond continued speaking. "And now Saruman, I hear has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin."

Gandalf sighed at this statement before speaking once more. "His treachery runs deeper than we knew. Deep within the bowels of Isengard, he has crossbred Orcs and Goblin men to create a new army, one that can move in the sunlight and travel great distances without fatigue."

The Doomslayer was quick to respond with a bored tone in his voice. "You say that like I'm supposed to be terrified."

Elrond, despite dreading what Gandalf said, expected this answer from the Doomslayer, and gave his reply. "Of course you would not be concerned with this, but the rest of us here on Middle Earth do not share your power and abilities. Not even the Elves can stand against both Mordor and Isengard. The Ring cannot stay here."

"And that is exactly why the Ring needs to be taken to Mt. Doom and destroyed A.S.A.P. Which reminds me, you still haven't answered my question."

At that moment, various riders began coming through the gate, the first group of riders were men wearing garb the Doomslayer recognized as that of Gondor. The one leading them was a bearded man with red hair wearing dark trousers over dark leather boots, across his torso was a set of chain mail with dark red tunics both under and over. A dark brown cloak over his shoulders along with brown leather gloves finished his outfit. The second group consisted of Elves clad in garb less regal than that of their Imladris kin, one blonde-haired elf in particular stood out with tunics and a cloak of various shades of green and brown. Finally, a party of dwarves ventured into the city, each of the stout, bearded individuals wore tunics of varied colors over their armor, the apparent leader wearing a brownish red tunic and had a beard of similar color. As these new arrivals got acquainted with their surroundings, Elrond took the opportunity to speak. "The plight of the Ring belongs to all of Middle Earth. And it is up to them to decide what to do with it."

The Doomslayer did not like the answer he was just given, letting his irritation show in his voice as he responded. "You mean to tell me that instead of going ahead and destroying the damn Ring while you still have the chance, you're gonna waste valuable time and have a fucking debate!?"

Elrond raised his hands in a defensive manner before responding. "It's not as simple as you might think. Make no mistake, I intend to press the subject at the council, but a single slip-up could cause a political disaster and needless infighting. I'm afraid that this is our only option."

Although the Doomslayer did not like the answer he received, he refrained from voicing his displeasure, his respect for Elrond and knowledge of his leadership capabilities trumping his emotion. He instead turned from the two and departed after speaking once more. "I hope you know what you're doing."

As the doors closed behind the Doomslayer's retreating form, Gandalf turned towards Lord Elrond and made an inquiry. "I'm afraid I don't understand, not only is he familiar with Middle Earth while I have no recollection of him being here, the two of you are on cordial terms."

"That is because this is far from the first time the Doomslayer has set foot, on the soil of Arda. He has aided the people of this world throughout history, his legend dating back to the first age and the War of Wrath, where he personally struck down Morgoth, with his own sword."

That last statement caused Gandalf to choke on his pipe in shock before he responded. "He struck down Morgoth!? The first Dark Lord and creator of all evil within Arda!?"

"Yes of course he did, or so the legend goes at the very least. I was not around back then to witness his exploits, but I have seen his prowess during Sauron's War against the Elves, and The War of the Last Alliance, where he was last seen on Arda until now."

...

Night hung upon the Elven city of Rivendell, where the architecture was given a beauty unparalleled under the moonlight, one the Slayer paid no heed to as he strode through the open walkways of the courtyard. His thoughts lay not on the beauty that surrounded him, but on his present concerns that were spurred by the resurgent memories of the Last Alliance War. A major Demonic power he had tried to kill numerous times was still alive, although that was a moot point by now, since he intended to finish the job once and for all. But he wasn't about to be hasty in that regard seeing as the bastard Sauron managed to take advantage of his haste last time, but he couldn't wait forever. This brought his train of thought to his other goals, how to get back to Mars. He had a score to settle with Hayden. The Slayer was brought out of his thoughts when a unique altar entered his vision, situated at the far end of the courtyard. Flagged by a lone statue of a hooded angelic figure, upon walking towards it, he discovered a pedestal on which lay the shattered remains of Narsil, the sword of Elendil. "That's weird, I don't remember it breaking."

As he moved to touch one of the pieces, the answer to his question played out before him. A young Isildur ran to his fallen father's side, where moments later he reached for his father's sword, only for a wounded Sauron to stomp on it, shattering the blade. Then as the Dark Lord went to finish Isildur off, with a final cry of defiance, he swung what was left of Narsil and chopped off Sauron's fingers, including the one which wore the one ring. Moments later, Sauron's body imploded, the blast knocking the Elves and men off their feet, scattering the Orcs, and sending the Demons back to Hell.

As the visions ceased, a smirk adorned the Slayers face, how ironic that Sauron went through all the trouble to get him out of the way, only for all his plans to crumble from a lucky hit from Isildur. He was brought out of his thought when the man whom he saw riding in this morning, still clad in his armor and cloak, walked up beside him, gazing upon the word with awe. "The shards of Narsil."

The man then picked up one of the larger shards and felt it before he continued speaking. "To think that they lay here all this time."

As he examined the shard he held, the broken edge pricked his finger, making him gasp in both pain and shock as it drew blood. "It's still sharp?"

"Well damn, I didn't take Elrond as the sentimental type."

After that, the man noticed the Slayer and quickly responded with noticeable fear in his voice. "Forgive me, I was too caught up in admiration to notice you."

The Doomslayer waved it off. "Relax, things like that don't bother me. I happen to save my rage for anything demonic including Sauron.' After a moment's pause, he continued. "So, I assume you're from Gondor?"

The man visibly relaxed at this before answering with pride. "But of course, I am Boromir, son of Denathor and Captain-General of Gondor's armies."

With his introduction, Boromir stuck out his hand in greeting, a gesture which the Slayer reciprocated. "I am known as the Doomslayer. Although I am curious, others that meet me are generally frozen in fear in my presence, but you are surprisingly calm."

A nervous chuckle escaped Boromir's mouth before he responded. "I'll confess, I am still quite terrified, especially when I first beheld your presence here in Rivendell. But when I noticed that those that reside within this city have remained calm it assured me that you have no quarrel with us, which has eased my fears greatly."

Acknowledging his reasoning, the Doomslayer Spoke once more as he bade Boromir to follow. " So tell me, what brings you all the way out here? Shouldn't the Captain-General be at the front?"

A somber look then fell upon the Man's face as he responded. " Normally that would be the case, but my father, the Steward of Gondor, has sent me here in hopes of securing the Ring for Gondor."

This last statement caused the Slayer to scoff. "Your father is a fool to think that the Ring will help him."

"My father may not be the man he used to be, but he is a good man and cares about the safety of Gondor."

"I never said he wasn't, I am just warning you, the ring cannot be controlled. The one Ring and its lesser's have corrupted countless individuals, and its master is leagues beyond any Elf, Man, Dwarf, or any creature of this world, I should know, I've crossed blades with him on numerous occasions."

This caused Boromir to look at him with disbelief. "That's impossible, that'd mean you're at least 4,000 years old."

A sigh of contentment escaped from the Slayer as he recollected old memories. "More than 9,000 actually. Yeah, I remember the Siege of Mordor like it was yesterday."

...

The sky over Mordor was blackened with soot that spewed forth from Mount Doom. The poisonous ash covered the dark plains of the corrupted land, remaining undisturbed save for the two armies that now marched towards each other to meet in battle. The first army, composed of a last, desperate alliance of Men and Elves, marched in perfect formation. Their opponents, a mismatched horde of Mordor Orcs and Demons of Hell, charged en mass towards them. Cacodemons and Revenants soared overhead and fired balls of plasma and rockets into the various formations of human and elven warriors, scattering the survivors while the unlucky ones that got caught in the blasts burned in plasmic fire. As the charred corpses were thrown everywhere, discipline held firm as archers began returning fire. Arrows flew through the air, many being struck down by various balls of plasma, but many more struck true, striking down dozens of demons while others moved to avoid the barrage. As the exchange continued, the bulk of the Alliance forces halted, ranks upon ranks of archers not prioritizing the airborne demons began launching volley after volley of arrows towards the far off ridge that overlooked the battlefield, killing hundreds of Orcs and lesser demons that stood upon it.

It was at that moment, when the horde was closing the distance, when the swordsmen and pikemen locked shields, and Elrond, commanding General of the Elven army stood behind the first rank of Elven pikemen as he barked out a set of orders. "Archers, ready arrows! Loose!"

With that, rank upon rank of archers, having diverted their attention towards the oncoming horde, unleashed a massive volley of arrows, mowing down hundreds of Orcs and lesser demons, even downing a few Mancubus. And at that moment, a handful of Cacodemons moved to engage, but were thwarted when one of them burst into bloody gore. Before the surviving Cacodemons could regain their bearings, a two-pronged hook shot out from within the ranks and caught onto one. The line connected to it suddenly retracted, revealing the green-armored form of the Doomslayer holding on to his super shotgun. The cable pulled him towards the unfortunate Cacodemon, where upon closing the distance, he pulled the trigger, turning it to gory chunks. He then used the hook to bring himself to another Cacodemon whose eye he ripped out before kicking off the airborne corpse towards a third Cacodemon that he tore in half with his chainsaw. He repeated this with another Cacodemon and a trio of Revenants before letting himself fall back to the ground. As he fell, he switched to his rocket launcher and began sending rockets into the horde below him, killing dozens of Orcs and lesser demons with each blast, even downing a few Mancubus and a Baron of Hell. He then landed on another Baron of Hell, the impact forcing it to the ground before he ripped off its right horn and used it to bash its skull in.

It was at this moment that the two armies clashed, a line of elven warriors swung their swords in an upward arc as the horde met them, catching various enemies off guard as the fight devolved into a chaotic melee. As that happened, the Men of Gondor struck at the hordes flank, a line of pikemen charging into the mass of enemies with their spears in position. The tips of their spears plunged into various enemies, completely skewering Orcs and demons alike as more of them engaged the swordsmen of Gondor. A Baron of Hell backhanded a swordsman into a group of his comrades before bringing its fist on an elven warrior, crushing him as a trio of Imps cut through a group of elven and human warriors before meeting the same fate at Elrond's blade. The elven commander then parried a strike from an Orc whom he promptly beheaded. At that moment a Mancubus lumbered forward before firing its plasma cannons, the shots narrowly missing Elrond and directly striking a cluster of Elven and Gondorian warriors, boiling them alive.

Before the Mancubus could attack again, Gil-galad, High King of the Elves of the West, charged into the fray, Aeglos in hand as he shoved it into the demon's eye-socket. Before the Mancubus could recover, Gil-galad removed Aeglos and stabbed its neck, causing a geyser of blood to spurt out. The High King then turned his attention towards a trio of Orcs that ganged up on an elven warrior, the spear was then swung across the torso of one, causing its guts to spill out. The other two Orcs swung around and drew out their swords, both attempting to attack the High King, only for him to block them and skewer both of the Orcs.

As that happened, Elendil, King of Gondor traded blows with a Hell Knight as his son Isildur swung his sword at it, cutting deep into its back and killing it. Unknown to him however, a Baron of Hell was preparing a killing blow against the prince, but had suddenly found itself headless, courtesy of the Doomslayer who unleashed a trio of rockets at it before switching to the plasma rifle and unloaded into a horde of Orcs as he made his way towards the human and elven royalty. Elrond then cut down an Imp as he went to reunite with his king. But the reunion was short-lived since dozens of Orcs and demons began to charge at them from all directions, prompting the Doomslayer to call out to the others as he bitch-slapped two Orcs. "Back to back!"

With that, he and the others grouped together and turned their backs towards each other, their various weapons at the ready as the advancing horde closed the distance. The Doomslayer brought out the Gatling gun and unleashed a storm of 9 mm bullets that tore through dozens of lesser enemies before switching to the heavy assault rifle and firing upon the heavier opponents that surrounded the group. A Mancubus, after enduring dozens of bullet impacts, was cut down by Elendil, who then rammed his sword through an approaching Hell Knight. His Son Isildur, traded blows with various Orcs and demons who he cut down in the dozens. Elrond and Gil-galad double-teamed a Baron of Hell, the latter ramming his spear into its ches, halting the demon with great effort, while the former launched himself upwards and rammed his sword into its eye socket. A shot from the Doomslayer's combat shotgun finished it off as he then grabbed a Hell Knight by the head and punched its skull in. The fighting raged on around them for what seemed like an eternity but was mere minutes before one by one, the various combatants ceased fighting and turned towards a central, black-armored figure with varying degrees of fear etched on their faces as it lumbered towards the Slayer.

The Dark Lord Sauron, master of all evil within the world of Arda, former lieutenant of Morgoth, and forger of the one Ring, lumbered towards them, his dark gaze directed towards the Slayer as he lifted his mace above his armored form. "**You have interfered with my plans for far too long. Come face me Slayer, let us end this once and for all**."

More than happy to oblige, the Doomslayer brought out this chainsaw and revved it up as he charged forward to meet Sauron's advance. This prompted the Dark Lord to swing his mace down in an attempt to crush the bothersome Slayer, only for his weapon to meet the teeth of the revving chainsaw, causing a shower of sparks as the clash produced a shock wave that caused the ground beneath them to shatter. The Doomslayer then gave him a punch to the gut that sent Sauron into a nearby cliff wall, causing a small avalanche that killed a dozen Orcs. Sauron quickly recovered, and leaped towards the Doomslayer, swinging his weapon at him once more. This was blocked by the Slayer's left hand, while his right hand carried the Plasma rifle which unleashed its deadly payload into the Dark Lord's chest, causing him to cry out in pain before backhanding him into a Mancubus.

Spurred into action at this moment, Gil-galad charged at Sauron, spear in hand as he sought to run the Dark Lord through. But his efforts proved futile as Sauron swatted him aside with his mace, killing him instantly. This filled the Doomslayer with rage, prompting him to charge at the Dark Lord. Then with his right hand enclosed in a fist, swung at Sauron's head, the force of the punch shattering the left side of his helmet. Hellish flames began seeping from the cracks in his helmet as the Dark Lord painfully attempted to remove it. Upon successfully doing so, Men and Elves fell to the ground, trembling in fear at what they beheld.

The Dark Lord's visage was that of a monstrous skull surrounded by Hellfire, a reflection of the Demon Sauron had become. Though men and elves and even a few orcs lay screaming in terror, the Doomslayer remained impassive as the Dark Lord let loose with a roar of fury, causing many to have their eardrums burst as he charged at the Doomslayer. The Slayer, in response, whipped out the chainsaw once more and upon revving it, plunged it into Sauron's chest. As the Chainsaw tore through him, Sauron let loose with another roar and threw a punch that sent the Slayer flying away. But before he could get far, Sauron grabbed him by the foot and attempted to slam him into the ground, only for the Doomslayer to draw out the Super shotgun and fired to Sauron's head, dazing him before regaining his footing, and throwing a punch into the Dark Lords gut. After crashing into a duo of Hell Barons and recovering from the blow, the Dark Lord parried the sword of Elendil with his left hand, knocking the blade aside as his right hand wrapped around the King's neck. Elindil began screaming in agony as his skin started melting off him due to the intense heat radiating from the Dark Lord. "**Since you fools are so eager to die, I might as well fulfill your request.**"

With that he snapped the Kings neck and tossed his body aside before coating his now enclosed fist in hellfire. All the while, the Doomslayer, now blinded by rage at having failed those that trusted him, charged at the Dark Lord once more, intent on ripping the bastard apart. But before he could do so, the Dark Lords first began crackling with Argent energy which mixed with the hellfire. Now that his ace was finally ready, Sauron unleashed a massive blast of energy at the Doomslayer, encompassing the Dark Lord's greatest adversary until his vision was naught but white. When his vision cleared, the sight that greeted the Slayer shocked him, the familiar blood-red rock formations, the red skies above him, and the millions of skulls, both human and Demon, that covered the ground, he was back in Hell. And speaking of Demons, some of Various forms began swarming the landscape, from a lone Baron of Hell climbing atop one of the rock formations, to a dozen Imps scurrying across the ground, and all were coming towards him. This new development filled the Slayer with rage, rage at Sauron for his deception, and rage at himself for letting himself be tricked. And luckily for him, stress relief was heading his way, so without hesitating, the Slayer brought out the Super shotgun, loaded two shells, and cocked the weapon, eagerly awaiting the coming slaughter.


End file.
